


最佳头条

by Chachachacha



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 肖肖宇歇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: CP：肖战/陈飞宇，R18情节肖战左位，日常无差别。
Relationships: 肖战/陈飞宇
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章内容无人身攻击。

陈飞宇抽烟被抓拍到了，实时热搜头条，对家买的五号隐形热搜位，一天二十四小时撤不下去，不一会儿就被顶到榜首了。

一条关于明星到底能不能抽烟的话题也被推到热搜前十条。明星抽烟的不是少数，因为一个陈飞宇，许多明星都被拖下水，评论区各家粉丝撕得腥风血雨，但这都不是最重要的。

陈飞宇未成年就抽水烟，公众面前撒谎，前者犯法，后者欺人，他的星途多半难走，尽管如此，陈飞宇的团队却迟迟没有发出公告，陈飞宇本人也没有道歉，他在吸烟区吸烟，成年，他不觉得自己做错了什么，倒是这条话题又把之前吸烟被拍的王源再拎出来讨论一番。陈凯歌气得打电话大骂，先是拍耽改影视剧，后是和男演员炒cp，演技是长进了点儿，讨好奇怪群体的本事也长了不少，越来越像下九流。陈飞宇挨着骂，美滋滋地吃着肖战给买的丹东大草莓，一颗都不给经纪人分，怕被偷吃洗草莓都亲力亲为。 

肖战先他一步进横拍戏，女主吴宣仪，两个人创造101就有过合作，那时候肖战还不红，吴宣仪却实打实小红一把，陈飞宇那时候还在和欧阳娜娜谈恋爱当小奶狗，一晃个两三年，大家都各走各的路，偏偏肖战又和吴宣仪凑一起，不知道的以为是鹅厂亲闺女，肖战自去年爆红后也碍着年龄想稳扎稳打走演员路线，说到这儿陈飞宇就别扭，差点把草莓茎叶也一起吃下去——他觉得，肖战和自己谈恋爱就是图自己家里那点资源。

**这没什么不对，可陈飞宇是馋肖战身子。**

两个人刚认识那会儿在国内谁也不红，路人看过去还觉得肖战事业线更好，不知情的哪知道陈飞宇后面写着“资源”几个字，有些人长得好看却要陪酒陪床跪着当演员混饭吃，有些人站着摘星辰实现自己的梦想随便挑剧本都不够，还放荡不羁隔三差五晃荡着自己的家世搞点离经叛道的小道新闻。幸好，陈飞宇还没有飞叶子的兴趣，最多就是购物癖谁也管不住，这孩子给Dior当大中华区千禧年形象大使还不够，没事就喜欢买高奢，但好在家里钱管得严，他再怎么大手大脚花的都是自己赚的钱。

陈飞宇要和同背景的比，算是最没本事的小男孩了，张若昀董子健窦靖童哪个拎出来都比他强。这一点陈飞宇还是有点自卑的，尽管这种自卑感仅在过年长辈们同行大佬聚餐的饭局上难过一二，其余时候他还是比较自信的那种人，因为过度自信所以行为特别憨。

比如，现在。陈飞宇草莓还没吃完，肖战电话就打到他经纪人手里了，陈飞宇皱皱眉连上蓝牙耳机接了电话，没等对面说话自己先酸起来。

“哥，你怎么给我经纪人打电话啊？”

电话那头声音平稳温柔，语调轻轻：“我还以为你被你父亲训，或者忙通告太累睡了，打你电话你关机。”还不是因为陈凯歌打电话骂不肖子骂到没电。 

陈飞宇没心没肺，他们没FaceTime自然看不到肖战铁青的脸色，小男孩笑着说：“我正吃你买的心里美大草莓呢，还有水蜜桃，晚上吃。”

肖战本来那点阴郁的情绪竟然减了大半，经纪人带化妆师进了房间，他眼疾手快把手机扣过去露出个手机壳，又想起来这是陈飞宇刚送的，担心眼下情势怕被新来的化妆师抓住什么把柄，随手拿了本杂志扣在手机上，小声说了句在化妆，随即又川剧变脸一样换了副笑脸和新请的化妆师造型师打了招呼。肖战向来是懂礼数也体贴团队，早些时候解约的时候前东家扣下他的团队，跟着干好几年的得力帮手被迫分开，他自己重新凑人也花了小半年，现在得到的都无比珍惜。陈飞宇隔着电话自说自话，一会儿讲最近看什么电影，一会儿讲自己新学会做什么菜，两个人谁也不提今天头条的事儿。

肖战突然开口：“你就没什么想和我说的吗？”

“啊？”这边化妆师抖了抖化妆刷，那边陈飞宇特别心虚，看了眼经纪人手机，讪讪道：“哥，我经纪人老婆打电话了，我先还他电话，你先工作，你结束了打给我就行。” 

陈飞宇饶是这么说也不敢快速挂电话，肖战那边小声说了句没事在打电话，随即嗯了一声，电话就挂断了。

陈飞宇心里有些变味，又打开微博看了眼头条，好，不是骂自己就是“觐言”珍爱身体的，刚带名讨论能不能抽烟的几家明星也把自己撤的干干净净，哎呦，还有条是汪峰又没上头条，这头条新三年老三年能传家宝传一辈子了吧。他把头条页刷到最下，才看见那条吴宣仪家团队买的热搜。

#吴宣仪 肖战 入戏#

“我呸，入你妈的戏。”陈飞宇换了个小号在热门讨论下开始点火。

“不是这热搜肖战家买的还是吴宣仪家买的？吐了，这也叫入戏，他俩谁会演戏？哭得好看就叫会演戏，给《洋葱》拍mv呢？有一说一，去年博君一笑就够过了，今年又和吴宣仪，你家哥哥性取向成谜可弯可直，要不cp粉出来打一架？”

陈飞宇没想到自己还能嘴臭至此。这边刚发完，经纪人就闯进来大叫陈飞宇名字了，平时大家私下里都直接叫Arthur，处理公事才叫陈飞宇。经纪人进来时把平板摔进陈飞宇怀里，气得牙齿都打架。 

“我刚要下班接孩子，你就没一天让我早下班回家，你他妈和肖战大晚上在宾馆不好吗？出去吃什么火锅！”

火锅？这都八百年没吃火锅了，陈飞宇点开图片放大看自己和肖战，想了好久后问：“会不会是吴亦凡？”

“去你妈的，二十万。”经纪人一拳擂在陈飞宇肩膀上，不轻不重，看来是真气得不轻。

“就这值二十万？让他发，什么也没拍到，他敢发我就公开@肖战，请他吃火锅。”陈飞宇一集片酬还没到三十万，几张照片就二十万，更何况照片上他什么都没做。

“对方要价有点高，所以才问问你什么时候的事儿，这要是最近的还好处理，万一是去年前年？都没火八竿子打不着的事儿怎么就能半夜吃火锅？” 

“不对啊哥，我俩谈还不到一年，他之前忙得见不着人影，我谈个屁啊，网恋？”陈飞宇打开自己相册翻照片，翻了三百多张才找到那天晚上的自拍，小脸一白，小手冰凉。完蛋。

那天他又又又抽烟了，这没什么，他成年了，也是在吸烟区，这都合法。陈飞宇看着手机里那张照片顿时慌了，鼻子一酸眼睛也又湿又痒，他扭过头，举起手机给经纪人看。经纪人刚看照片，又一脚踢了过去。

“自己出钱，这次不走公账！不收拾你几次你丫就不会长记性？” 

陈飞宇，那天请肖战吃火锅，两个人吃的凌晨场，火锅店老板是他哥们，那天吃了个包场，陈飞宇喝了点酒，肖战第二天还有活动就吃了点青菜陪陪孩子，他最近有戏要拍不敢贪嘴，当过爱豆的命里就是缺了大快朵颐，陈飞宇不管这些，他小孩子心性，吃完了还能在宾馆掀起来衣服让肖战摸他圆鼓鼓的肚皮。

那天陈飞宇又要抽烟，肖战一个人坐着也不是回事就拉着他去吸烟区，结果小男孩摸出来一根电子烟，粉红色的，肖战笑着调侃他少女心，陈飞宇撕开包装，说女粉送的。

“你家粉丝真有意思。”

“是啊，挺好玩的，寄来烟的这位还写信说烟是零卡路里的。”

“是零尼古丁，小傻子。”肖战看了眼递过来的烟嘴，轻轻推开说，“不抽。”

“哦，说错了。”陈飞宇咧嘴笑了笑，又憨又痞地说：“哥，你知道烟吻吧。”

肖战挑眉看着比自己高一点的陈飞宇，男孩眼睛里的光像是溢出来的蜜浆一样，又甜又黏，爱语贫乏、女友粉众多的肖战刚想叹口气，就看见对方咽口水。

“我不想吸二手烟。”肖战说，“吸烟室虽说是磨砂玻璃，你也不怕被拍？”

“包场了，不怕！”陈飞宇扭了扭脖子，骨头发出咔吧声，他捏了把膝盖，说：“哥，我好像生长痛，腿疼。”

“没去医院看看？”

“还没，但是我得你亲亲才不疼。”

这也太土了，但肖战受用了，他拿过陈飞宇嘴里叼着的粉红色的电子烟，粉丝的好意自然要心领。暖黄的灯光下一颗粉红色的小光点在唇齿间闪烁，肖战吸了一口烟，勾着陈飞宇脖子仰头迅速亲上他的嘴唇。

“张嘴，小朋友。”一点点白桃乌龙的烟气喷在男孩的鼻子下。陈飞宇张开嘴含着一点点烟气，甜味充斥着口腔，他贪恋地吮吸肖战的唇舌，难以启齿，陈飞宇被肖战一亲就会硬。

“腿还疼吗？”肖战被亲地嘴唇湿漉漉地，他用手背擦了擦口水，眼见小男孩眼神委屈起来，赶紧又舔了舔擦下去的口水，陈飞宇哪儿经受得住，他就馋肖战的身子，当即就又再亲一次。

“飞宇，腿要是疼真要早看医生，年纪轻轻的别落下什么病。”

“嗯。”陈飞宇笑得眼睛缩成一条缝，他男朋友，长得好看，人温柔，稳重，还真心实意地对他好，爸妈的话不爱听，男朋友的话就真好听。 

“咳，这烟还挺甜的，现在真是什么奇怪口味都有了。”肖战说，“但是你这么喜欢吃桃子？”

“还好啦，我只是觉得，康师傅果汁只有水蜜桃汁是真的水蜜桃味，所以平时看到桃子就买一两个。这个烟是白桃乌龙味的，你没喝过这个口味的奶茶吗？”

“我不喝奶茶。”

陈飞宇说：“刘昊然代言的那个，小鹿茶里就有一款桃子味的，我上次还看见他助理买给他喝，下次我点给你好不好啊？好。”

肖战笑着摸摸他小脸，都被安排好了，他还能说些什么。 

“下次一起进横，你再给我点。”

……

陈飞宇大概确定那天吸烟区是只有他们两个的，他哥们不能害他，但是他手底下的员工就不一定了。当红男演员疑似吸烟室接吻的身影，拍下来当传家宝都行。 **你听娱乐圈这是gay那是gay的，能真见到谁吗？不能。**

陈飞宇，了不起的陈飞宇，他就真能。有时候肖战在想，是不是因为陈凯歌导演拍了《霸王别姬》所以对这件事的教育也过于开明，加上陈飞宇在美国长大，开放过头了，才那么胆大妄为。

陈飞宇也不敢不给钱，他真怕曝光出什么东西来，肖战进组拍戏，真有什么幺蛾子就把他毁了，他给对方迅速打款，人也心虚了不少，出门都裹得严严实实像做亏心事一样。晚上肖战打电话给他时甚至怀疑有人监听自己。

“说吧，你上头条后，公关团队连处理都那么慢，过了三小时才发道歉信，你在想什么？”肖战开了FaceTime坐在沙发上翻剧本，陈飞宇看见对方穿着自己送的毛绒睡衣，心里顿时软了一大半。

“你不是和我说，你不和吴宣仪炒作吗？”陈飞宇说，“你和我说过的话没有一次是没做到的，所以今天微博说你和吴宣仪入戏那个是吴宣仪团队买的热搜吧？”

肖战愣了愣，随即低头看剧本，目光没有落在陈飞宇的脸上，轻声说：“那你就拿自己当挡箭牌？”真是小傻子，上头条也别祸害自己呀。

“我自己热搜没上前我就知道了，这次没处理就是因为我看见她又买热搜，我不明白了，她长得也不差，非得蹭你热度干什么啊？”

“飞宇，这次不是，是为了剧的效果才买的，唐三和小舞本来就是一对，官方炒cp也无可厚非，转发评论都是走过场，你不是也知道吗。”

“哦，不是她家，是你们两家，对吗？”

“是腾讯自己买的。”肖战抿了抿唇，这小孩子说话开始不对味了。他今天各种烦心事儿全堆在一起，水逆到假笑都快笑不出来。

“那为什么营销号还发你们两个……”

“陈飞宇……小朋友，”思来想去还是没有直接叫名字，肖战沉默了两秒控制好语气和情绪，声音又轻又柔，说道，“你总看这些东西，为了宣传而已，你有这时间看几个电影和我讲讲心得不好吗？”

“我就是有点酸。”他和肖战在外人看来是八竿子打不着的两个人，若不是两个人真在恋爱，陈飞宇自己都不信他能和肖战“在一起”，若说没有那么多安全感，倒也合情合理。

“你拍皓衣行的时候我就没有酸过你和罗云熙老师。”肖战摸了摸鼻子，他说谎了。

陈飞宇顿时不敢纠缠这个问题，当初抢这个饼营销宣传他也做了不少骚操作，不提都心虚着呢，哪敢再抓着炒cp这事儿揪着不放。

“不说话了？”肖战笑着打趣，陈飞宇在拍耽改这件事上服软乖得不行，自己本就没真想抓住不放，但是陈飞宇还挺在乎自己这个所谓“黑点”的，即使他本来也没做错什么。 

“我想你了，肖老师。”

“转移话题啊？”肖战听着受用，嘴角不自觉咧开笑得挺开心，“我也想你了。”

“我更想，我可想你了……”陈飞宇心不在焉，他想肖战，他其实是想和肖战被拍花掉的那二十万块钱。

肖战说：“你生日要到了，想要什么？要不要去日本滑雪？”

“要，”陈飞宇说，“但是还要带着团队当团建，这不算过生日……”

“那你还想要什么？”

陈飞宇心里想，我想要二十万。但是他打算说，我想要在温泉做爱。

可他毕竟有点憨，开口就说：“我想要二十万做爱。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：肖战/陈飞宇，肖战左位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎写，车开一半就停了。写的内容都是编的。

陈飞宇过生日前带着团队一起去北海道滑雪，好巧不巧的是，肖战以参加朋友婚礼为名，也带着经纪人去了日本，肖战的行程都会被粉丝知道个明明白白清清楚楚，所以落地选择在大阪。陈飞宇和团队在北海道滑雪滑了三天，滑到团队的人浑身酸痛像挨过揍一样，终于不用再去滑雪。其实大可不必天天都去，但北海道就那么大，没什么更好玩的东西，陈飞宇是想去找肖战的，他本以为日本人是不会认识他们这些国内的小明星，但架不住肖战的粉丝跑到日本来追星，陈飞宇想，自己怎么就没这个待遇。

第四天，肖战安排经纪人回国，提前安排了VIP通道免得被粉丝堵到人，一通骚操作硬是让粉丝没见着他人影，又赶着陈飞宇生日那天神不知鬼不觉地出现在北海道，陈飞宇问肖战要礼物，肖战给他一个纸袋。

“这是什么，我摸摸啊——小黄书？”陈飞宇捏着包装纸调侃。

“从朋友那儿要的，”肖战说，“有亲笔签名，绝版了，你当传家宝吧。”

陈飞宇从包里摸出来随身的瑞士刀，小心翼翼地贴着粘贴的缝隙裁剪，里面是一本精装书，今敏的手记影印，里面收录了从《未麻的部屋》到《东京教父》所有的创作日记。陈飞宇对今敏并没有热爱到什么程度，但他喜欢看动画，今敏算是礼貌性欣赏，但要说日本的动画导演他喜欢哪位，也就只有这位了，大友克洋列位第二，但他没有和肖战提起过这件事，肖战难不成与他心有灵犀，还是哪次一起睡觉的时候说了梦话？

“我靠，牛逼，你朋友也太能耐了吧，何方神圣啊？”陈飞宇说，“不对，你先回答我，你怎么突然想送这个？”

肖战说：“你提过这个导演，正好去朋友家看到了，头脑一热就要了过来。不过都是日文，也不知道你能不能看懂。”

“我什么时候提过了……啊是B站的星访问吧，我当时被问了好多问题，但是这是我唯一一次不用提前问稿的。”

肖战说：“你那个采访里回答的问题很多我不知道还查了一遍，平时不见你说这些，查的时候才发现和你代沟还挺深。”

“害，你天天那么忙哪有时间看鬼畜和沙雕视频，你连你粉丝的剪辑都没看过几个吧。”陈飞宇说，“哥你不能这么土啊。”

“不是听说要远离粉丝的生活吗？”肖战说，“但是信息素是什么我是知道的，还有ABO，我记得之前在微博上看到过。”

提起来信息素，陈飞宇凑近去嗅肖战身上的味道，淡淡的海洋香里夹杂一丝烟味，肖战是不抽烟的， **陈飞宇狗鼻子灵敏，直接问肖战哪儿来的烟味，那语气倒像是抓奸的小妻子。** 肖战解释是在朋友那里的几天衣服沾上了烟气，所以闻着味道重，他本来喷了点香水中和味道，却还是被陈飞宇闻出来了。

陈飞宇撇撇嘴，他说干脆去吃饭泡温泉，陈飞宇带来的几个人都被他支出去自由活动了，眼下就他们两个人，陈飞宇本来是想在附近找家料理店吃晚餐的，肖战担心会被拍，坚持要带着陈飞宇工作室的几个人一起吃靠谱。

“拍什么拍，都没人认识我，日本这边对国娱男星不太了解的，哥你太担心了。”

“那你上次在东京吃海底捞怎么就被人拍到了？”肖战说得陈飞宇无话可说，只好打电话叫经纪人带着几个人回到下榻的酒店来，除了他经纪人黄斌知道两个人在交往的事情之外，其他几个工作人员只知道陈飞宇和肖战私下有往来，止于浅交的关系。几个人见到肖战时有些意外，倒是肖战人精先给黄斌和其他几个工作人员伴手礼，真就是有备而来。

黄斌很多事只要陈红不问他也不会主动去说，就好比陈红只抓他儿子在片场有没有被哪个女人勾引，只要陈飞宇不随便和哪个女的打炮，就没什么问题。陈飞宇和肖战在一起这件事黄斌睁一只眼闭一只眼没有告诉陈红，左右肖战是懂分寸的，等什么时候陈红知道了再解决也不迟， **反正也不会怀孕。**

肖战也是第一次私下里见黄斌，陈飞宇包场庆生，几个人坐一桌吃饭，因为都是年轻人就没有太追究餐桌礼仪，但寿星最大，陈飞宇坐主位，拉着肖战让他在自己旁边坐下。一桌人里黄斌年纪整整大肖战十岁，是这里年纪最大的，陈飞宇先拉着自己落座后也不好再换，出于礼节走菜后肖战先敬了黄斌一盅酒，算是没失了礼节。一顿饭间肖战看着陈飞宇也没有什么奇怪的举动，吃完饭后几个人散步回酒店，酒店里自带泡澡的药浴，肖战选了一个安神的药浴池泡了澡，没有让陈飞宇继续跟在自己身边腻，陈飞宇小朋友好好一个生日没有如他所愿的过，脸上写满了失落，在房间浴室里做身体后面的简单清理时觉得 **自己被渣男骗炮了。**

肖战泡澡时候和经纪人又讨论了一会工作，他东家有对赌协议在身，自己要是一年之内没有帮公司赚够7亿，自己也玩完。水池里漂浮着薰衣草，潺潺的流水声舒缓了烦躁焦虑的心绪，肖战缓缓下沉在水里憋了会儿气，浮出水面时眼前一黑，呼吸到新鲜空气让他顿感如释重负。和陈飞宇交往的时期工作恋爱必须分清，他几乎是挤时间在陪小男孩玩青春期恋爱的游戏，人到中年三十而立，肖战也想不到自己能为一个多余的人做到至此。他一直想着，等合约期一到，现阶段的任务完成，他就去做自己想做的事，他喜欢演戏，但是他没时间在一场场戏里学习怎么演戏，他既不是科班出身，也没有可以消磨的时间。

肖战很累，疲惫感让他连和陈飞宇倾诉解释的欲望也匮乏了，此次日本之行，参加了朋友的婚礼，他就变成了朋友圈里唯一还没有结婚的那个人了。他曾经想过一次和陈飞宇提这件事，但是刚成年没多久二十出头的小朋友又怎么会同意呢，肖战最后什么都没有说， **只有傻逼才会想着在娱乐圈找个同性的恋人结婚。**

陈飞宇打电话叫肖战来自己房间后肖战头发也没吹顶着湿漉漉的头毛就去找他了，本来想着叫陈飞宇帮自己吹一下头发，却在开门见到陈飞宇本人时惊住了。

肖战看着小孩儿无奈地叹了口气，那表情好像是他诱拐小朋友上贼船似的。陈飞宇穿着一件卫衣，卫衣下是一条格子裙和黑色高筒袜。陈飞宇不止一次和肖战提过女装和泥塑粉的事，之前他还以为小孩只是嘴上瞎说跑火车，现在看来陈飞宇是真的对女装性交有执着的乐趣。

“你就这么喜欢泥你自己吗？”

陈飞宇被戳穿小心思也不慌乱，立刻想了话来狡辩回复他：“这也算泥？不就是一条小裙子吗，我又不是女孩子，直男就不能穿女装了吗？刘昊然不也——哦他不算直——”

肖战伸手捂住他嘴巴，凑近去目光审视：“不是说了在外面不要随便说别人的事吗，被人听去传出来都说是你说的怎么办。”

“害，说就说呗，我又不是瞎说的。”

“这不好。”肖战闭了闭眼睛说，“我不喜欢你这样。”

陈飞宇：“哦，好。”

肖战觉得自己或许有些过于严厉了，又或许多管闲事，陈飞宇何来他教育呢？他只是怕小孩说错话在媒体前吃亏，或者隔墙有耳得罪了什么人，人都是三年学说话，一生学闭嘴，偏陈飞宇总爱做点口无遮拦的事。他见陈飞宇不再说话，也松开握着的手，侧着身翻看那本读不懂日文的书。他的小朋友有点不高兴了，肖战轻轻把手放在陈飞宇的脖颈上捏捏软肉。

“你从前人在美国所以关注度少，现在回国内演戏，这几年正是你火的时候，多少媒体和眼红的人碍于你的背景不敢有什么小动作，你要是不小心说错什么话，就会被当成把柄或是黑料，那时候公众好感可能就没了。”

“我不在乎那帮人怎么看我，”陈飞宇笑声有些轻蔑戏谑，“反正我是美国人，丢人了也丢美国的脸，美国人就那样，没素质呗。”

肖战覆在陈飞宇脖颈上的手又不轻不重地捏了一下：“这话也不要随便乱说。”

“我知道。”

“你上次手滑点赞一次，就有人去陈导评论下骂脏，你要是犯什么错，为难的还是你家里。”肖战说得语重心长，“星二代只要稍微犯一点错，马上就会有人说父母管教的不是，又说这权力那势力的，可你们才多大，谁二十出头的时候没犯过错。”

“哎，战哥，你这是夸我吗？”陈飞宇不自觉地咧着嘴角露出笑意，“你说话的时候好温柔啊。”

“我是在让你记住不要乱说话。”

“哎呀我知道了，你看看你，长得还像二十出头，一开口就跟我爸年纪的人一样。”陈飞宇侧回身来看他，趁着人没反应过来凑近去亲了一下。

这就不生气了，小孩子真好哄。

肖战捏着他脖子，手指插进他发丝里，拢着头按着陈飞宇接吻，小男孩心情刚好，亲的忘乎所以，口水流到下巴尖，黏腻的口水声响得他耳尖发红，以为肖战要对自己做什么一样。但对方只是亲了他一下，再用手指拭去他下巴上的口水。

“战哥，我觉得如果你不小心说错话做错事，你人那么好粉丝都知道你是什么样的人，大家不会因为一件小事就讨厌你、说你的。”哪儿能那么简单，即使人已经如履薄冰，却还是会因为一呼一吸被挑出毛病。毫无理由的不喜欢，向来是人类无需学习就获得的能力。

“说就说了，改了就是。”肖战这话说得不咸不淡，听着好像也不在意这件事，“你要是犯了错也别害怕，人又不是一辈子就走到尽头了。不用太把媒体和舆论当一回事。”

陈飞宇有一点点想留在中国了，重庆火锅那么好吃，在美国哪能吃到正宗的。这一番谈心倒让两人关系更亲近了不少。小朋友被哄的得寸进尺，双膝跪着撑起上半身凑到肖战面前，握着他手腕放在自己的裙摆上。

“我有绝对领域，还有衬衫防皱夹，你要不要看啊？”陈飞宇舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖略过贝齿笑得狡黠。肖战被握着的手一动未动，另一只直接拍在他屁股上招呼了两巴掌，一点色情的意思也没有。

“我不看，小孩子天天脑子里想的都什么不正经的东西。”肖战倒也不是对陈飞宇没意思，只是觉得他一米八八的身高，身体也不是瘦弱型，穿这条裙子在自己眼前晃悠实在是有些奇怪。平时见了面小孩总想着玩点花样，他不会拒绝，最后被折腾得体力不支的还是陈飞宇不是他。陈飞宇的精力旺盛到不可思议，真就像条哈士奇一样。

肖战那两巴掌下手确实不轻，陈飞宇捂着被打得地方耳根发热，皮肤上传来丝丝麻麻的痛感，刚才没有的羞耻心都出现了。他垂头把手伸进自己裙底，三下两下解开了夹子，把两条黑色松紧带扯了出来，轻轻抽在肖战的身上。

肖战吞咽口水，说不看不代表不想看。这边陈飞宇以为没戏了就准备把小裙子脱下来，两个人交往好一阵子了，拖个衣服自然不会害羞，肖战扯了扯陈飞宇卫衣的边角，笑眯眯地看着他：“先别脱啊，你就这么脱了里面只穿个底裤，想白日宣淫呀？”

陈飞宇解搭扣的手停了下来，不明所以地看着肖战，那句“现在已经是晚上”的话兜兜转转还是停在了嘴边。。肖战伸手摸摸小孩的脸颊，贴着他粉红耳垂轻轻说：“你还有一个大礼物没有拆，现在要不要打开看看？”陈飞宇心领神会，红着脸露出憨笑，那点小心思都在眼睛里，二十出头的男孩扑在肖战身上，扣着他后颈按在被子上，动作急切地埋头接吻，他像一只小兽，边亲边发出暧昧的哼声。肖战听着心都快化了，柔柔软软的爱意流淌在血液里，下身硬的发疼。

陈飞宇脱下来卫衣，里面还穿了件白衬衫，肖战这才发现衬衫和小裙子是一套衣服，这小朋友不知道看了什么片儿穿了一套水手服？肖战看着陈飞宇领口的蝴蝶结觉得好笑，手指一勾就扯了下来。裙子很短，肖战手一撩就伸进裙子里，也不和陈飞宇废话直接扯下来他内裤箍在膝盖上。

“做戏做全套，我厉害吧肖老师？”陈飞宇蹬腿把内裤踢到一边，自己解开衬衫纽扣，从胸前的口袋里摸出来三个避孕套。“我还未成年，老师你得戴套操我，不然该怀孕了。”

“你真厉害，一次拿三个，”肖战拿过来那三枚捏了捏袋子，打量着衬衫半开露出胸口的眼神深深危险，“但是老师一晚上用不了三个呀，今天晚上只操小朋友两次好不好。”

肖战是真为陈飞宇好，有次随着他性子做了三次，做到最后陈飞宇合都合不拢，后半夜里肖战检查了好几次，最后没什么大碍才放心下来。陈飞宇就是一口嗨小战士，做的时候大腿酸得叫唤的时候还是肖战给他按摩，每次贤者时间的时候像个大狗狗一样抱着肖战蹭来蹭去，嘴里念着下次不要做了屁股有点点痛我觉得自己太饥渴了现在吃饱了云云，绕是肖战和他相处这么久了，每次听到小朋友直白地话语，都会有些不好意思。

陈飞宇这次没抗议，男孩点点头，撕开一枚套子挤出里面的润滑液涂在自己的臀缝和穴口，动作缓缓地给自己扩张，肖战拍拍他臀瓣说：“下来趴着。”

“哦。”陈飞宇心里痒痒的，又是后入，肖战总是喜欢这么操他，有时候会抬起来一条腿，但这样回过头接吻时总是脖子酸酸的，虽说这样进入会更深一点，但是感觉自己总像是一匹马一样被骑着——不过他还是挺喜欢肖战这样有点粗暴地对自己的。

“你这裙子吊牌还没撕啊小朋友？”肖战掀起来裙帘，大腿上被衬衫防皱夹绑过的红痕犹在，肖战摸了摸痕迹，顺着腿缝摸到穴口，探入一根中指进去时，分明能感觉到小孩自己已经处理过里面了，也不知道是谁生日，自己献身倒真是殷勤。陈飞宇受不住刺激，龟头流出的黏液打湿了裙子的布料，肖战在他身后轻轻啧了一声。他抽出手指夹着人腰身提了提，陈飞宇就像个挨操的小母狗一样撅着屁股趴跪，肖战说：“自己咬着裙子，要是掉下来我就射进去了。”陈飞宇没有被内射过，但是这点生理常识他还是有的，小朋友知道肖战不可能不带套，肖战可宝贝他的屁股了，但是听肖战凶自己可不是一般的刺激。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文艺陈飞宇，恋爱脑，耍性子，ooc

肖战按着陈飞宇的肩膀后入操他的时候，他盯着陈飞宇皙白皮肤上因为汗湿贴着的那一撮毛，男孩手肘撑着上半身垂着头任人侵犯，一双耳朵红得像两只熟透的虾子。肖战轻轻拍拍他肩膀问：“你不叫出来，是怕被别人听见吗？”

陈飞宇扭过头看他，一双眼睛泛红透粉，小朋友嘴里还咬着裙子角，看上去虽然有点可怜，嘴里说话的语气却很是生硬：“我不是不叫，是叫不出来，肖老师，你今天有点不行。”

肖战不会被陈飞宇那粗糙低级的激将法勾引上钩的，他仍是不急不缓地操陈飞宇，性器埋在湿软的肉穴里一下一下温柔顶着前列腺那处软肉，他也不逼问让小朋友乖乖就范，陈飞宇自己先紧张起来，大腿内侧崩得紧致，肠壁也绞紧又一次次被性器操开，不一会儿身体就撑不住了。肖战一巴掌抽在陈飞宇臀瓣上，声音依旧温柔：“撑好了。”

“哥，我不行了，你先让我射一次吧。”陈飞宇这回知道服软，“我膝盖跪得好痛。”

肖战真听陈飞宇的话，抽插的速度变快，小朋友咬着布料唇齿溢出来支离破碎的呻吟，陈飞宇说话本就有点奶音，做爱的时候叫床声意外可爱。两个人做了一次后陈飞宇一头扎进被子里，塌下腰挺翘着被撞得泛红的屁股进入贤者时间微微失神，肖战取下套子打结扔进垃圾桶，又取了一枚快速撕开。

陈飞宇听见撕拉声猛地转过头：“还操啊？哥，歇会吧我不行了。”说这话时红肿的穴口好像应和一样缩了缩。陈飞宇身上这点媚色全被肖战捕捉到了，肖战眼色一沉，当着小朋友吞咽口水的面前取出了一枚新的套子。

肖战只是套在手指上，三根手指直接插进陈飞宇已经被操开的肉洞。尝过性器的屁股显然不是几根手指可以满足得了的 ，陈飞宇那边贤者时间刚觉得自己是个只喜欢和肖战做爱的色鬼，现在又嫌弃肖战手指活不好了。肖战本来也不是要指奸陈飞宇，他在小孩屁股里摸一圈，确认没什么问题就抽出来了，陈飞宇刚才嚷着膝盖痛，肖战把他翻了身，小孩衬衫被抓得一片褶皱，裙子也被咬湿了一块，但是陈飞宇说的是真的。肖战看着陈飞宇两条腿上只膝盖发红，心里又有点心疼。

陈飞宇倒好，挨了操了，老老实实捡起来内裤当着肖战面前分开腿穿好，理了理制服裙，看着自己红红的膝盖恍然大悟。

“哥，我平时就看见那些女团的漂亮姐姐膝盖是粉红的，她们是不是——”肖战及时止损，终于没让陈飞宇把话说出来。

“不是，有的会膝盖打腮红。”

“靠，真太辛苦了，这也太麻烦了。”陈飞宇这么说着的时候小脸红扑扑的，他挪动身子给肖战让了位置，肖战躺下后小孩迅速把一条腿搭在他身上，手挤进胳膊下环住他贴着身体，肖战忍不住轻笑出声，贴着陈飞宇的头毛说了一句树懒宝宝，陈飞宇声音还有些哑，他靠着肖战闭着眼昏昏欲睡，嘴里却念叨着：“你可别嫌弃我肉麻，我就是有点儿想你了，我凭什么啊，哥你明早别起那么早，我想晚点儿醒。”肖战和陈飞宇都是睡眠浅的人，以往肖战醒的比较早，人刚离开枕头陈飞宇就能被惊醒，肖战心想，这次也没什么事，就任由陈飞宇搂着自己。

后半夜陈飞宇着凉，醒来时轻轻扯被子，身体又往肖战怀里钻，肖战睡得昏昏沉沉睁开眼，一手搂住陈飞宇，许是他神志不清，说了句：“坚果，又来被窝里了？”陈飞宇不和坚果计较，捏了把肖战胸口小声嘟囔：“是你男朋友，老太太掀被窝。” **肖战似乎听到男朋友几个字，也不知是睡着了还是装睡，笑着搂紧他，声音温柔地叫“飞宇”。肖战叫他的名字，陈飞宇就浑身暖洋洋的。**

凌晨六点，肖战醒了，他习惯这个时间起来准备工作，陈飞宇枕着肖战的手臂，肖战手臂有些麻，轻轻动了一下，陈飞宇就立刻醒了。

“醒了？你不再睡会儿？”肖战摸着陈飞宇压歪的刘海揉了揉小孩脸颊，陈飞宇上下眼皮打架，点着头又把脸埋进肖战胸口里，肖战本以为陈飞宇只是老老实实睡一觉，小朋友头一缩，就溜进被窝里挤到肖战的两腿间去。

“你做什么？”肖战问的没有意义，陈飞宇把手伸进肖战睡裤里，二话不说就把他勃起的性器掏出来了。肖战掀开被窝，陈飞宇跪在他腿之间，捧着一根紫红的肉柱眼神迷离地舔。

“陈飞宇，脏。”肖战把手伸进去推他脑袋瓜，命奈何根子在他手上，陈飞宇眼神凶凶地剜了他一眼，得寸进尺直接含了进去。肖战没想到陈飞宇能做到这地步，陈飞宇想给他口不是一两次，这次赶上晨勃，陈飞宇根本不理会肖战的意愿，埋头吞吐性器口交起来。

陈飞宇振振有词：“我没刷牙，咱们两个扯平了。”

陈飞宇头发短，发丝蹭在肖战腿上刮得肖战心里痒痒的，陈飞宇没给肖战口过，但是他应该看过不少黄片儿，知道棒棒糖怎么吃，铃口马眼都照顾得细致体贴，隔着一个被子，陈飞宇吃得口水流了一嘴，脸颊涨得粉红，肖战抓着他头发顶他的嘴，声音却温柔，陈飞宇含得颊肉酸胀，刚准备吐出来，肖战突然说：“哥哥快点操你的嘴，你忍一下啊。”

陈飞宇话还没听清，眼前一黑，呼吸都快来不及，肖战一手抓着他头发，一手捏着他肩膀，快速地抽送，陈飞宇哼哼着不知道说什么，收着牙齿小心翼翼地张嘴，不一会儿嘴唇就被操得水润泛红，人也流出眼泪，肖战松开陈飞宇拔出性器，陈飞宇突然拉着他手，红着眼睛威胁道：“你要么射我嘴里，要么射我脸上。”哪有提这种要求的人，肖战哭笑不得，这件事他不会让陈飞宇做主，肖战推开小孩，对着陈飞宇的脸回味他刚才的表情，撸了十几下后射在手里。陈飞宇被拒绝了还有些不满意，跪坐着自己打飞机，肖战用纸巾擦了擦手上的精液，伸手摸了摸小孩嘴角。

“你闻闻，怪腥臭的，就这么想吃啊？”

陈飞宇抓着肖战的手握在自己性器上撸动，小声威胁道：“快点儿，看我一会儿怎么收拾你。”

……

“你怎么收拾我，陈飞宇？”两个人早上折腾一番，陈飞宇躺在被子上分开腿任肖战帮自己擦拭大腿内侧，语毕还捏了把小孩臀瓣。陈飞宇眼神慵懒伸了个懒腰，摸过来手机刷微信，黄斌发消息问他和肖战起了没，算他识相，陈飞宇回了条消息，然后对肖战说：“早上去神社，斌哥他们要求个御守，你去不去？”

“你要不去我就在这儿陪你，你要是想去就一起去。”肖战把陈飞宇叠好的衣服递过来，就听见两个人肚子都咕噜咕噜叫，陈飞宇脸一红，嘴上却不正经，说：“刚才有牛奶你也不让我喝，看给孩子饿的。”

“陈飞宇，”肖战又气又笑，“你老实点。”

陈飞宇很听话，背着肖战开始穿衣服，小孩穿的是高腰的休闲裤，提裤子的时候背对着肖战挺着屁股扭了扭，踩着木屐就走了，留肖战一个人穿裤子系领带。长廊里木屐声回荡着，不一会儿陈飞宇就把肖战的行李拎过来了，脸上还气得通红。

“怎么了？”

陈飞宇气得哼哼：“昨晚让他们听见了，说我是同性恋，还以为我听不懂日语。”

肖战问：“你不是？那你喜欢我吗？”

“我不是，我喜欢你就叫同性恋啊？我这叫馋你身子！”肖战听不懂陈飞宇的梗，眉头微蹙，没等开口说话陈飞宇就自己接话说：“我不喜欢他们说话的语气，昨天我也没有叫很大声吧，来这儿做爱怎么了啊，肯定还有别人做爱，就针对我。”

“你没有很吵。”肖战说。其实他也不知道陈飞宇有没有吵到别人，但是昨天他确实没怎么叫床，换做平时早就叫开了。肖战穿好衣服，两个人拎着行李出门，黄斌和工作室的人站在街对面一人捧着一杯热拿铁，几个人坐地铁到神社，肖战在地铁上险些被人认出来，陈飞宇眼疾手快用身高优势替肖战挡住目光，肖战戴好口罩后露出一双眉眼，陈飞宇看不出肖战的表情，但是他知道肖战看着自己的眼睛。到了神社，陈飞宇拉着肖战求了两个工作和健康的御守，工作室里单身的小姑娘求了个粉色的姻缘，挂在背包上。 **陈飞宇不用求姻缘，他和肖战天造地设绝配一对。**

一行人在日本鬼鬼祟祟坐飞机回北京，陈飞宇有粉丝在机场接机，人群里所有工作人员裹得严严实实，肖战混在里面，竟然没有被认出来。肖战跟着陈飞宇上了商务车，黄斌坐在副驾驶，肖战坐在陈飞宇和一个小姑娘中间，不贴着窗户防止透过车前玻璃被拍到，小姑娘紧张得快贴着玻璃坐，这次日本旅行所有人都知道陈飞宇和肖战的关系了，陈飞宇靠着肖战肩膀玩蜘蛛纸牌，两个人腻歪得让其他人尴尬恶心，竟然用一根耳机线听歌。

“一会儿你跟我回家？”陈飞宇见肖战挑眉看他，立即说，“我自己那房子。”

肖战本来是想拒绝陈飞宇的，他刚回国想回自己家休息一下，但考虑到车上全是陈飞宇的同事，拒绝了陈飞宇没有面子，于是思索片刻便答应他了。司机把其余人送到公司坐大巴回家后才送陈飞宇回去，到了陈飞宇家，陈飞宇脱下鞋放在鞋柜里，拿出两双毛绒拖鞋出来，肖战看着贴了标签的收纳盒里摆着一排排鞋，又见识到陈飞宇的收纳癖和强迫症。

陈飞宇快步走到客厅的全景阳台前，刷啦啦地把窗帘拉好，室内一下子昏暗起来，肖战打开灯，第一个跳出来的是迪灯，陈飞宇摸摸鼻子笑出声，肖战又开了两次，调成白炽灯，他以为旁边的圆形按钮是调室温的，随手扭了一下。陈飞宇来不及拒绝，室内就响起歌曲了。肖战听着歌词比陈飞宇还熟悉，是他几年前出的专辑《满足》。

“你家里设备好多啊，这个音响是埋在天花板里面了吗？”

“嗯，有时候朋友来可以放歌曲，这个公寓上下两层的房子也是我的，用来放东西。”陈飞宇语气淡淡，“这样朋友来了也有地方住，玩的时候也不扰民。”

陈飞宇带肖战参观，肖战从前是没有来过陈飞宇家里的，他们没有确定关系之前都是酒店见面，后来去肖战公司在北京给他安排的公寓小住，陈飞宇家里管得严，他平时都要回家，偶尔会去顺义那面的山里住，据说京圈导演好几个都在那里的山上有地，没事就深居简出，但肖战也没去过，他对陈飞宇的家世背景说到底也没有了解那么多。虽然听陈飞宇在北京还有一套房产，但这是第一次来。

陈飞宇指着自己卧室的床说：“我床只有我和Luna睡过的，你要是想睡我的床也行。”陈飞宇的床是单人床，一个人睡还好，两个人睡肯定拥挤，不过肖战倒也不担心有别人和他在这张床睡过了，想到这儿肖战还被自己这种无聊的想法笑到了。

“我今天不住你这里，晚上我回家，”肖战说，“我来就是和你吃个饭。”

陈飞宇过一个生日过得得意忘形了，他很想留肖战过夜：“我又不和你做爱，你就不能在这里留宿一晚吗？”

“我明天可能要去……”其实肖战明天也没什么工作，所有的行程早就安排好了，助理也不会突然插进来行程打破他的日程，但是这种焦虑感，陈飞宇大概一时半会儿都不会懂。沉寂太久，终于事业风生水起，每天如果没有忙碌地工作，那种不安全的焦虑感就会呼啸着充斥全身。

“那行，”陈飞宇打断肖战，他不会表情管理，喜怒都表现在脸上，现在立刻给肖战脸色看，“你一会儿就走吧，回去好好休息，我这儿离你那里远，怕被拍就不送了。”

“好，”肖战只能答应他，又问陈飞宇，“想吃什么，家里有食材吗，还是定外卖？”

陈飞宇就算和肖战不满，该利用他享受的时候是绝对不会赌气不享受的，陈飞宇带他去厨房，冰箱里有冷藏的西冷牛排，陈飞宇说：“你做这个给我吃，我还想吃你上次做的那个酥皮奶油汤，还想吃小龙虾，小龙虾可以定外卖。”陈飞宇真会折磨人，说的这两样哪个做起来都不简单，巧妇难为无米之炊，肖战白手起家直接做酥皮要不少时间，但是现在再拒绝小孩怕是要吵起来，肖战知道陈飞宇这是变相拖延时间，无奈笑着就答应了。

“你去看电影，一会儿我就准备，先借我洗个澡好不好？”肖战心想，今天多半是回不去了。

陈飞宇没有把自己卧室的浴室借给他，肖战不挑这个，简单冲了澡就找食谱给陈飞宇做饭，陈飞宇叫了奶茶和炸鸡，又说不想吃小龙虾了，肖战只嘱咐他控制饮食少吃点，他一会儿做的陈飞宇要是吃剩下了就打他屁股，一番聊天好像又让刚才尴尬的氛围缓和了。肖战用着陈飞宇家里的刀具，感慨这小少爷精致到骨子里了处处都是金钱的气息。这边肖战正调烤箱的火候，就听见厨房外的动静。肖战围着围裙走去叫他把声音调小一点，却看见陈飞宇靠在沙发边缘坐在地毯上，看着投影流眼泪。

“你怎么了？”肖战见他脸上亮晶晶一片泛着光，心里有点难受。

“有点觉得……《500 Days of Summer》太难看了。”陈飞宇说。

肖战不看小众文艺电影，自然也不知道这个剧情，随口安抚他：“那一会儿换一个看，怎么选了这个片子啊。”

“之前赏析课，在学校看得睡过去了没感觉，”陈飞宇抽了张面纸擦脸说，“就记得醒来男主就遇见另一个女人，刚才看的时候才发现，他喜欢一个人好久，但是那个女人挺一言难尽的。”

肖战不知道话怎么接，就说自己回厨房了，陈飞宇叫住他，用牙签插了一块没有酥皮的炸鸡，蘸了一点点黄芥末酱递到肖战嘴边说，“忙挺久了，吃一点。”

肖战顺着没有酱的地方咬了一口，黄色的酱汁蹭到他嘴角，还没来得及擦，陈飞宇就亲上去了，昏暗的室内肖战顺着投影仪的光看见陈飞宇眼睫毛上还有一条面纸的纸絮，他想，陈飞宇是不是特别喜欢自己，喜欢过头了，不知道在干什么，所以看了爱情电影？

肖战做完酥皮汤时已经天黑了，助理打来电话问明天可不可以送代言给的礼物，陈飞宇在旁边听着默默切牛排，切好了肖战那份再切自己的，吃完饭陈飞宇泡了一壶信阳毛尖，喝茶的时候两个人看的《一代宗师》，脚蹭着脚，谁也不说话，就听见章子怡说：“六十四手我已经忘了，我心里有过你。”

陈飞宇轻轻说，没什么不敢说的，喜欢人不犯法，但也只能到喜欢为止了。

“你记着台词。”肖战到不惊讶这件事，毕竟有父母熏陶，陈飞宇说话声好听，念出来的时候他也记得下一句台词大概的是什么，但是再细想由陈飞宇嘴里说出来，就多了一些别的感觉。看完电影陈飞宇和肖战挤在一个水池里洗盘子，泡沫打得满手都是，陈飞宇拧水龙头调细了水流缓缓冲盘子，他想说，我送你回去吧，明天你还有事，但是话到嘴边又自私地变成：“今晚要不你留下吧，我明天送你回去。”

肖战觉得自己要是拒绝他两个人的情感就会很危险，他只能选择留下来和陈飞宇过夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “叶底藏花一度，梦里踏雪几回。一约既订，万山无阻。”
> 
> “郎心自有一双脚，隔江隔海会归来。” 我踏出这一步的时候，我以为有一天我还会回来，想不到那次是最后一面，从此我只有眼前路，没有身后身，回头无岸。
> 
> 叶先生，世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。
> 
> 非典型王家卫电影爱好者台词收录。选陈飞宇看王家卫是因为王家卫拍了《春光乍泄》，陈凯歌拍了《霸王别姬》，随便就想到一起去的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc注意，请勿上升真人，无恶意仅情节需要提及其他演员或明星。

住陈飞宇家里那一夜，陈飞宇信守承诺，两个人只盖着被子挤在那张小床上，随便闲聊天。肖战听陈飞宇讲自己小时候泡片场的各种经历，陈飞宇是千禧宝宝，和自己差了整整十岁，两个人生活的年代不同，所以没什么共同的记忆，但彼此都能耐心地倾听，直到睡过去第二天天明。肖战叫了滴滴专车回住所，陈飞宇在肖战走后扯下来床单洗了个遍，又喷了遍消毒水，他喜欢肖战并没有战胜对自己小床保护欲的本能。陈飞宇拎着床单挂在阳台时看见公寓对面有一块巨大的反光的镜子，他虽然有一点近视，但这段距离还是能看得清对面在做什么。陈飞宇站在阳台前看对面的一对情侣对着镜子拍vlog，练习似的拥抱接吻，他没有偷窥欲，但那块镜子太晃眼，在他的房间里照进来一块光。

陈雨昂回国，一家人团聚，陈飞宇在山上住了许多天，山里信号不太好，他和陈雨昂憋得太无聊，抽了一天时间跑出去玩，所谓玩其实就是去故宫人挤人，陈雨昂在英国待久了回来也凑个热闹。虽然平日里故宫的人也没有那么多，但拍过皓衣行后他实打实火了一整个夏天。检票进去时不免被一些游客认出来，陈雨昂说陈飞宇终于如愿以偿，陈飞宇则不然，说现在有了新的心愿。

他做弟弟的有点黏着陈雨昂，一般的事情也多是先和陈雨昂说。陈飞宇的话暗示自己有心事，陈雨昂直接点题，问他是不是有了喜欢的人。

陈飞宇虽然不讨厌这样一针见血的提问，但还是顾左右而言他，自己还年轻，也不担心个人问题。

陈雨昂说，这不是个人问题，谈恋爱又不是结婚，你喜欢怎么不去追求。

“我也没说我有喜欢的人。我是在想，之前导演说我眼神没有戏，要多去感悟生活，但是现在哪有那么多时间，我怎么转型也都是问题。”陈飞宇红了后戏一部接着一部，沉淀的时间少了，粉丝和观众一旦给他打上标签归为哪种类型的演员，再想从观众的认知里翻身并不容易，就算周冬雨快三十了还在演青春少女，虽说是演技醇熟，到底为什么不拍她年龄该饰演的角色也许是有原因的，陈飞宇自己不想到了三十岁还在演年轻的没什么底蕴内涵的角色。

陈雨昂不太了解国内影视行情，以为陈飞宇是真的烦恼这件事，毕竟回国进影视圈是他自己决定的，陈飞宇决定做的事，不做出个名堂来，绝不善罢甘休沦为平庸。陈雨昂说：“我以为你是有喜欢的人，因为你什么都能做好，除了让你喜欢的人也喜欢你这件事。”

**要是人能像小动物一样简单相处，陈飞宇只需要张开怀抱笑着安抚就可以俘获芳心。陈飞宇决定不告诉他哥自己有喜欢的人这件事了，因为他觉得自己喜欢肖战过头后，情感快要走到终点了。** 陈飞宇心想，自己要是不喜欢肖战就一定要转型，干脆只去拍电影，省的哪天商业竞争，怪尴尬的，自己和他这点事同行里也已经有人知道了。

陈雨昂摄影功底也很好，陈飞宇又穿着一身Dior的春夏最新套装，陈雨昂给他拍照时还打趣拍的就像是之前的宣传图一样。陈飞宇挑了几张发微博营业，当天又有一条自己和陈雨昂游故宫的热搜，只是他当时没想过，自己随便选一套衣服，随便来故宫撒个欢儿，又把照片发微博上，这些会引起一次无人策划的曝光。

五四青年节北京的宣传视频邀请名单里自然也有了陈飞宇，有粉丝基础和作品后那些关于他国籍的话题也可以被粉丝控评，左右他没做什么有损形象的事，星二代里也算老老实实蹲片组的人，自然没人继续刁难他。宣传制片组本来定在北京几个地标建筑拍MV，长城，故宫，北京南站，国贸三期，王府井，鸟巢，水立方……在北京拍宣传片选景无非就是那几个地方，陈飞宇只是凑巧被分到在长城拍摄的小组。

长城，同款套装，Cartier手环，相似的背景和景别，两个人一个事业稳定不缺曝光，一个上升期仍时不时带起话题，没有人引导，加上一些前尘往事，奇怪的话题就出现了，好比有一天突然刷到某个男星身上有多少痣或是谁跟谁结婚一样，陈飞宇和肖战的关系被内涵到热搜榜了。

陈飞宇助理说是在推特上有奇怪的人爆料，虽然公关团队及时处理，但还是有不少人看到并且确认是确有此事，自然，陈飞宇本来就在和肖战交往。一些看热闹不嫌事大的人没心没肺地磕起来两个人的CP，甚至扒出一些无心插柳的巧合暧昧，唯粉气得要死撕得腥风血雨。正赶上肖战进组拍综艺手机上缴，他一时间并不知道这件事。 **陈飞宇还以为自己被对家陷害了，可是找了半天也找不出谁能算得上是他对家，星二代有对家吗？** 陈飞宇看了所有的爆料，日本神社，地铁动车——还有火锅店。火锅店的照片现在看来远不止之前的价格，陈飞宇记得自己应该处理干净了，但是还是有照片流出来。陈飞宇搜索聊天记录和对方的联系方式，已经查无此人。

这件事陈飞宇不敢让家里知道，他先问了斌哥，但黄斌并不是陈飞宇的人，这件事黄斌两边都不得罪，一边先把热搜扯下来写了声明，一边把这件事告诉了陈红。一晚上的时间，在此之前是陈飞宇联系不上肖战，之后就变成肖战联系不上陈飞宇了。肖战综艺还没有录完，工作室加急处理消息，想澄清自己不是同性恋的最好办法就是和一个女星炒绯闻，和谁炒作已经不言而喻，既然已经入戏，那再假戏真做，在外人看来也合情合理。

肖战想告诉陈飞宇这件事，电话却再也打不通了，微信短信也不回，陈飞宇像人间蒸发一样，微博和IG也不再发动态。为了炒作恋情，女方作为飞行嘉宾一同参加了综艺，女方颜值能打，借着综艺又吸了一波粉，两期下来，已经没有人再去在意那件已经澄清的关于性取向的话题了。而陈飞宇的手机里，和肖战的对话停留在对方询问两人的关系是不是陈飞宇曝光的为止了。

两个人谁也没提，但是已经分手了。肖战工作室的人顺藤摸瓜就找到了火锅店的照片来源，自然也知道了陈飞宇之前给20万拿到资料的事。至于日本的那些照片，就只是被粉丝拍到仅此而已。肖战不会要求陈飞宇什么事都告诉自己，也不会要求恋爱关系里对方一定要毫无保留的坦诚，有时候隐私会保护两个人的关系，但这件是已经显然不是陈飞宇的隐私那么简单了，他需要找陈飞宇谈谈。

陈飞宇觉得有点好笑，他本来不是在微博搜索自己的那种人，但是现在却会隔三差五地搜索肖战，他偶尔还点开b站，然后看到一些奇怪的视频，这其中就有肖战和自己的，在从前他一个都没见过，好像从微博那条热搜后，两个人的关系就有粉丝开始意淫关注产出，而事实上，因为这条热搜，他们已经分手了。陈飞宇是这么觉得的，他主动找肖战的时候人家不在，肖战的团队优先自身利益，且腾讯要凑CP炒作，所以直接就和之前上过热搜女团出身的那个女星捆绑营业起来。陈飞宇眼里容不进沙子的，他虽然没说，但是他先把肖战甩了。

肖战在家里收拾东西时发现衣柜里并排挂着两件Dior的西装外套，那是去年圣诞节的时候陈飞宇和他一起买的，肖战平时活动多半是Gucci品牌方借来衣服用，陈飞宇喜欢Dior就买了和小朋友偶尔穿，陈飞宇曾在采访里说很喜欢这件，在很多场合都穿过，他是很宝贝这件衣服的，现在却放在肖战家的衣柜里。肖战拿出来衣服装进防尘袋里，整理衣服的时候他还能闻到海洋香的味道，不知道是谁的香水味。

衣服本来可以拜托员工寄给陈飞宇，但肖战还是选了一个做作的，多此一举的方式，亲自送回。两个人又在陈飞宇家里见面，毕竟只有这里比较安全。一瓶红酒，开始聊热搜的事情。

“热搜不是我买的，”陈飞宇脸上泛红，脑袋晕晕涨涨，一股脑把所有事都说出来，“照片的事情我确实没有和你说过，我隐瞒你是因为……” **陈飞宇本来想说，因为没有安全感，所以想自己处理好舆论，让对方不要觉得和自己在一起是一种负担。**

“……是因为我工作室里的安排。”由团队背锅再好不过，肖战确实也相信黄斌做的出这样的事情。

“但是照片应该都在你手里了，为什么会流出来？”

这件事陈飞宇也无法解释，说照片不在自己手上就和前面的话矛盾，他依旧是向肖战撒谎了，一个接一个的谎言只会让他更讨厌自己，陈飞宇这样想。陈飞宇不说话，白羊座沉默的时候压抑得让空气都低压。肖战轻轻旋转高脚杯注视杯壁， **他从不逼迫陈飞宇，只有这件事他一定要陈飞宇自己说出来。**

陈飞宇选择实话实说：“当初给照片的人已经查无此人了，如果能查到你们那边应该也会知道一点消息，我绝对不会流出照片，这对我们都没有好处。”小孩拿出来手机，打开相册，里面已经一干二净，陈飞宇当着肖战的面打开最近删除，快速略过几千张照片，划到两个人第一次的合照。王府井的深夜里，两个人握着一杯热咖啡，在路灯下十指相扣，陈飞宇拍下他们握着的双手。

“这个手机是我单独用的，你知道密码。里面只有我和你在一起的时候拍过的照片。”陈飞宇说的时候一股热流涌到眼眶，他迅速眨眨眼睛，温热的一滴泪水打湿了睫毛，最终只有陈飞宇自己知道他哭了。

肖战知道要发生什么，他顺着陈飞宇的动作看着手机屏幕，陈飞宇当着他的面，全部删除。小孩倔脾气上头，举起手机对着天花板拍了张照片，把锁屏和桌面背景也换了。

肖战本以为陈飞宇最多只是说“我们分开一阵子吧”这样的话。陈飞宇一下子把事情做绝了，现在根本没有转圜的余地。陈飞宇拿回来自己的衣服，又说了分手。肖战本来也不是什么好人，他看着面色粉红的陈飞宇眼睛湿漉漉地看向自己，比起难过，一种毁灭欲涌上心头，挤占了悲伤的位置。

**“分手可以，陈飞宇，打个分手炮就不联系了。”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陈飞宇某次采访里说过自己用的香水是蔚蓝。私设肖战也用海洋香。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全部是瞎写，无意冒犯提到或暗示的演员明星。  
> 有灌肠描写提及。

陈飞宇的床肖战只睡过两次。陈飞宇本来不想在床上做的，他没有清理自己，和肖战交往的时间里他一直做下面那个，每次做爱之前都会自己事前处理一下，他害羞，不想让肖战帮自己，不过鉴于分手炮不得不打，事前清理不得不做，肖战便提出来要帮他做这事。

浴室里一方小小的储物架上有甘油和灌肠的道具，肖战捏着导管轻轻插进去挤压，小孩发出哼声抗议，肖战挤进去一些后陈飞宇哆嗦着制止，如此清理了两遍后才算开了个头，肖战已经忙活得满头大汗，甚至没有之前那般有兴致了。之前每一次都是陈飞宇实现准备好，不管是宾馆还是肖战住的地方，小孩总会鬼鬼祟祟地带着一包用具，这些东西肖战却是第一次亲自帮他做。

清理过后陈飞宇特别自觉地趴到床上分开臀瓣，在浴室清理时两个人已经做了扩张，现在塞着一枚肛塞只等着被人拔出来。肖战捏着人大腿拍了拍内侧腿肉，按着陈飞宇腰身叫他翻过来面对自己。

“我想看着你，”肖战自知说的话肉麻，随即补充道，“看着你被我操。”

陈飞宇转过身来，撑着上半身看肖战，对方穿着一件卫衣，陈飞宇扯着他衣领把人拽到床上。陈飞宇分开腿跨在肖战身上，像一切都准备好了一样献祭，肖战扯他衣服，动作并不温柔，之前的清理用尽了耐心，肖战摸到股间的肛塞旋转着抽了出来，陈飞宇闷哼一声，肛塞拔出来的时候不够温柔有一点痛到括约肌，他还没来得及向肖战抗议，对方就扶着性器操进穴里。

陈飞宇眼前一黑，抖着身体就去亲肖战的嘴唇。 **他们谁都不确定，分手炮该不该接吻。** 小孩被操得屁股痛，随着抽插就呜咽出声来，但箭在弦上已经没什么更好的缓解方法，两个人在陈飞宇的小床上折腾着翻了两圈，肖战性器从陈飞宇穴道里滑了出来，陈飞宇骑在他身上，手背狠狠蹭着发红的眼角，扶着性器又坐了下去。肖战顶着他，和平时操陈飞宇别无两样，陈飞宇却过分饥渴，抓着肖战肩上的布料扯得皱皱巴巴，疯狂地和肖战接吻。

与其说接吻，不如说像吸自己的魂儿一样吮吸肖战的嘴唇。肖战心里软了下来，见陈飞宇一下一下地亲着自己比从前还要粘人，恍惚间仿佛听见陈飞宇说，还是不要分手了。

陈飞宇什么都没说，他不知是真的痛，还只是发泄情绪一样乱叫，所幸上下楼都是他的房子没有外人，这叫床声仿佛在用音响外放GV，肖战拍拍他脸颊，轻声说：“别叫了，小点声。”

“你怕什么，怕我陷害你？叫的也是我。”

“你小点声，伤了嗓子。”肖战捂着他嘴说，“好了，够了，陈飞宇，别亲了。”

从前叫他飞宇，Arthur，鱼宝宝，什么都叫，现在却只叫陈飞宇。陈飞宇不再与他接吻，也不怎么叫床，只是盯着天花板任对方抽插，两个人射了一次后，陈飞宇以为分手炮到此为止了，抓着睡裤要穿上。

肖战从盒子里倒出来三片安全套，拿起来润滑剂再次淋在陈飞宇的后穴口，说：“反正你也用不到了，不要浪费，还有三个，都做完就放了你。”

……

陈飞宇收拾了床铺，卷着一个毯子去沙发趴着睡了几个小时，夜里他听见肖战帮自己换洗床单，他没留人家过夜，分手炮做了四次，陈飞宇最后什么也射不出来语无伦次得大哭，分手炮还要被操到狼狈求饶，陈飞宇杀了肖战的心都有了。肖战本来哄了小孩一会，等陈飞宇情绪稳定了就被赶去洗床单。

陈飞宇趴在沙发上，腰部酸得像断了一样，他身上有些冷，许是发烧了，迷迷糊糊自己夹着一根温度计就睡过去了，恍惚间听见钥匙串的声音，肖战卸下来钥匙轻手轻脚地走了，走之前客厅灯都没开，房间里黑漆漆的，墙边感应地灯开着，肖战不知道陈飞宇是睡着还是不想和自己说话，他对着黑漆漆的客厅说，陈飞宇，再见。

陈飞宇梦见自己在拍《将夜》的片场，导演给他讲戏，那时他未成年，2018年他甚至没想过自己以后会和肖战在一起，导演说他不会吻戏，就让他和宋伊人在一只孤舟上坐着。全场静音一喊，两个人只在湖面上面面相觑。陈飞宇低下头捂住脸，只叫自己说不出口，再抬起手看对方时，却见肖战坐在自己对面，身上穿的是言冰云的装扮。

陈飞宇觉得陌生，那一瞬间他认不出坐在自己对面的人是谁，但总之一定不是宁缺的桑桑，他看着对方冷冰冰的脸，脱口而出说： **“我喜欢你。”**

陈飞宇张着嘴，喉咙痛的说不出话来，他翻身拿起来水杯喝水，却听见咔吧一声，像是有什么东西碎了。陈飞宇打开灯，见温度计断成两截，这下他也不知自己到底有没有发烧了。陈飞宇打扫了碎掉的温度计，胡乱吞了片退烧药和感冒药，换了身衣服就离开家了。

凌晨的北京还有湿冷的雾气，陈飞宇只想出去散心，他走路看起来腿不利索，腰酸背痛。昨天夜里被肖战操得现在屁股里仿佛还塞着根东西，小孩红着脸摸摸鼻尖，像个企鹅一样笨拙地走出小区到街边的药店重新买温度计，路过麦当劳和卖煎饼果子的又买了些早点。陈飞宇量了体温，喝了热咖啡，无需控制饮食吃完了早点，一切仿佛重新开始了一样。

所谓重新开始，第一要断舍离，交往时候送的那点小东西一直都被陈飞宇装在一个MUJI收纳盒里，什么都有，每个抽屉都贴上了标签，陈飞宇用指甲盖扣Sean的贴纸，撕下来后塑料材质上留下胶带的黏痕，陈飞宇觉得心烦扫兴，又用湿纸巾擦了好一会儿才擦掉痕迹。陈飞宇找了个纸箱装这些垃圾，刚拉开一个抽屉就看见之前抽盲盒抽到的唐老鸭，还有一本票夹，肖战不存电影票，陈飞宇叫他收着也会当着小朋友面转手扔进垃圾箱，陈飞宇看着一对对电影票，多半是午夜凌晨场，才恍惚觉得肖战可不是一点都不喜欢自己。东西七七八八扔了一堆，只留下那本今敏的手记，陈飞宇坐在床上看完了那本书，许多地方他看不懂就略过，他找出来今敏的电影看了一下午，浑浑噩噩地在投影仪前睡着了，感冒药的药劲儿大，等他醒来时已经是后半夜凌晨三点。

他习惯醒来后叫那个人的名字，有时候打电话吵醒对方也无所谓，一句有点想你就可以获得不礼貌行为的原谅。又或者做爱，做到因为熬夜而轻微心悸，抖着腿夹那个人的上身，有气无力地踢他。又或者只是互相拥抱，聊聊忙碌紧迫的工作，以及微博上有什么好玩的新闻。在一起的时光即使被消磨都觉得短暂，独处却过分漫长。

他给陈雨昂发消息，坦白自己失恋，对方后知后觉地意识到，陈飞宇果然还是在为恋爱的事苦恼过。陈雨昂没有问他对方的事，只是建议他要不要参加综艺散散心。陈飞宇之前在《向往的生活》做过飞行，里面还有彭昱畅，按理说再多加陈飞宇一名这样类型的角色肯定会撞类型，但无论是节目的制作组还是里面的成员都不会不给陈导面子，陈飞宇并不喜欢参加综艺他不适应在镜头前演综艺感的戏，这不在他必修课程之内，斌哥挑了几个还算有话题热度并且适合他的综艺，除了有肖战就是有绯闻黑红女明星，要么就是要唱歌，陈飞宇一对比，发现还是种地做饭的综艺最适合他。

和老男人相处久了，也该换换小鲜肉。

从商谈妥当到节目策划再到人设包装，前后只用了不到一个月，临时加入的理由简单粗暴，加上陈飞宇这几年人气可观，是助长收视率的好事，另一边，好几年前因各种原因不得播出的综艺《想想办法吧爸爸》也提上日程，一时间陈飞宇话题不断，微博上之前充斥的那些诸如：肖战的恋情，肖战那位“不可说名字但是合作过网剧”的仙女恋人的甜蜜二三事，仙女的神仙颜值，撕逼，同款，神仙鼻梁口红眼影高光完美身材，肖战的综艺，不小心说错的话，艳压某女星等等的头条和热搜，终于被新的人挤入。

没有人不买微博的热搜，如果大众没有察觉到，一定是因为有别的人买的更多罢了。热搜一多难免败坏路人缘，但好在陈飞宇在节目里只和彭昱畅傻憨憨地玩，路人眼里不过是个长得像吴亦凡的可爱眼熟的男孩罢了，无意冒犯。

那个拿过金马奖最佳男演员提名的男孩朴实善良，陈飞宇越发觉得他可爱，言行举止之间总有些男孩子好哥们一样的亲近，但在综艺的镜头前可能多了一分别的意味。从前没有人想过会凑一对的组合现如今也炒得升温，粉丝自称二人是影帝组，各自好好演戏，金马金鸡百花大满贯，北影上影拿到手软，二人顶峰再相见云云……陈飞宇和彭昱畅一开始谁都没想过来这个节目还能炒出“社会主义兄弟情”，但不得不说为了节目效果，两个人又走台本营业几次，看起来好像还真是那么一回事，以至于陈雨昂问陈飞宇：“你是不是喜欢彭昱畅啊？”

“你有病，你找死。”陈飞宇说，“”彭昱畅是直男好吧，我不会喜欢直男。”

陈雨昂一想也对，弟弟怎么会喜欢直男——不对，弟弟是直男吧，怎么会喜欢男的？

陈飞宇摊牌，那话说得好听，“我喜欢过肖战，但是分手了，就算是男的我也看脸的啊”，言外之意是调侃彭昱畅长得不够帅，可陈雨昂听得下巴都掉了，他根本想象不到自己弟弟会喜欢一个……那样的人。于一个路人而言，纵然家里都是影视行业的从业者，陈雨昂对大多数明星都只是屏幕上那点印象，他以为肖战和陈飞宇八竿子打不着没有一点关系。他大概听说过陈飞宇手滑那件事，都拍过大爆耽改的两个人，就算说陈飞宇和肖战关系不睦存在商业竞争陈雨昂都信。

陈飞宇说：“你别告诉爸妈，事情都过去了，我们处理得很干净。”

这话没说完多久，肖战就被邀请来节目里做飞行嘉宾。这事儿陈飞宇做不了主没有不同意肖战来的理由，黄磊不知情他们的关系也只是略微听说，何炅是知道的，2G网民彭昱畅啥也不知道，一脸懵逼地和陈飞宇说怎么不带个女的来。 **陈飞宇想，肖战要是敢带那女的来，就操他妈的世界。**

肖战当然没带着来，这不是秀恩爱的综艺节目，加上女方有别的工作冲了档期，肖战只签合同录了两期。来节目必点菜，肖战点了一份清蒸鲈鱼，鲈鱼要提前买，陈飞宇看到菜单时心里轻颤，这是他自己喜欢吃的菜，肖战对鱼无感，但只要陈飞宇说想吃，肖战有时间就给他做没时间就下馆子。

鱼自然是黄磊做，做好了以后开机等肖战来，那天正好下了微微细雨，黄磊叫两个小孩接一下人，何炅留下来陈飞宇帮忙修临时坏掉的客房灯泡，让彭昱畅一个人带伞去接。肖战和彭昱畅一点都不熟，他俩甚至没说过话，镜头前客套几句，打着伞就到了住的地方。未见其彭先闻其声，黄磊打开门迎了一下来客，陈飞宇这边刚换好新灯泡，小脸上沾了墙皮白灰，拿着旧灯泡就走出来了，肖战和何炅不是第一次见，自然熟络一些。 **陈飞宇不知所措地走过去，听见肖战说：“我来吃鱼了。”**

肖战许久不见陈飞宇，虽然说不上物是人非，但他目测陈飞宇可能又长高了，或者瘦了，同样是参加节目，怎么这小孩就不吃胖点白占便宜。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上一群老爷们坐在一起喝肖战带来的普洱茶，陈飞宇晚饭和彭昱畅吃了不少，喝完茶像孩子请示家长一样和黄磊何炅说要出去散步，摄影师跟着人就走了，肖战望向两个大男孩，倒有些说不出心里什么滋味，但一定不好受。

天上是有很多星星的，陈飞宇和彭昱畅坐在石阶上仰头看星星。另一边，几个人又聊起来一些提前准备好的话题，不一会导演叫两个人回去，陈飞宇总觉得有些不安，虽然是比较放松聊天的综艺节目，但是也有可能会问一些“发自肺腑深入灵魂”的问题。

陈飞宇凑在彭昱畅耳边小声问：“你说会不会问《诛仙》和《小小的愿望》票房问题啊？”彭昱畅又好气又好笑，不轻不重拍了陈飞宇后背一巴掌，两个小孩又勾肩搭背回去，黄磊问两个小孩刚刚去干吗了，陈飞宇说看星星，院子里有夜来香，还有白色的蝴蝶。

晚上聊起来家乡和小时候的事时，彭昱畅站起来跑去拿瑜伽垫，黄磊调侃他吃得多每天都督促锻炼，陈飞宇也跟着打趣，说彭彭还要拍吻戏的。彭昱畅在旁边直接做卷腹，陈飞宇在一边也跟着做，说彭昱畅来比一下吧。毫无意义的胜负欲，两个小孩比卷腹和俯卧撑，最后陈飞宇赢了，彭昱畅拿了块雪白毛巾给他，镜头前两个小孩折腾得一脸的汗水。肖战从前会催陈飞宇吃完饭别直接躺着玩手机，陈飞宇这时候就瘪嘴去拿kindle看书，肖战直接跨小孩腿上坐着，拍着陈飞宇大腿就叫他做仰卧起坐。

“我凑近点，你不想试试坐起来接吻吗？”陈飞宇不止一次被那点甜头蛊惑了，肖战多人精啊，给小孩点甜头，也不是每做一下就亲他，但是做完了再操他，陈飞宇汗津津的又没什么力气，软得像一团泥。

谁允许你想这种事情呢。肖战在心里敲打自己回神，就算是录制这种慢节拍的综艺也要全神贯注认真对待，几个人又闲聊了一会儿就要熄灯了。节目组分房睡，陈飞宇彭昱畅肖战睡一间房里，肖战调侃说上次在节目里睡觉也是刚出道的时候了，陈飞宇和彭昱畅都不了解那时候的肖战，所以也没有多说什么，礼貌性客套几句，彭昱畅还好，肖战一点也不喜欢陈飞宇客套，而且他没想到，陈飞宇也会和自己客套。就算分手一段时间了，肖战甚至自作多情地猜测这次见面会不会有尴尬或者意外收获的目光，但什么都没有。陈飞宇对他就像是对普通的前辈一样，和彭昱畅打打闹闹逗得不可开交，却又不会过分冷落肖战，两全其美，只要不是后期过分指向性剪辑，任谁都挑不出错来，而这所谓的亲疏有距，恰好是他们需要的，也是分手的理由。

睡觉的时候陈飞宇枕头边放一台小夜灯，肖战看着那个熟悉的小床头灯心像是被揉皱一样，夜里没什么光，他可以不用表情管理，侧了个身去看那盏灯。陈飞宇背对着他，彭昱畅小声说：“飞宇，你又忘关灯啦，放我这边吧，别影响战哥。”

肖战不说话，现在最好的办法就是装睡。陈飞宇拿着灯轻轻拍了拍，举起来看肖战的脸，然后又转回去面对着彭昱畅悄悄说肖老师睡着了。但是那盏灯还是灭了。

窗外有蝉鸣和雨水滴落的声音，似乎所有人都睡着了。肖战翻了个身，在黑漆漆的房间里盯着天花板，他不用闭着眼，仅凭眼前穹顶那块漆黑的平面就可以浮现陈飞宇的脸，熟悉的回想，他喉咙发疼。陈飞宇也翻了个身侧过脸，他伸出来一条腿露在被子外面，从前一起睡的时候肖战总帮他压着被子角，现在只能看着他那一截皮肤什么也做不了。肖战越发觉得嗓子痛，捂着嘴轻轻咳嗽了几声，他侧过头下意识想看自己有没有吵醒陈飞宇，却在扭过头的瞬间撞上对方一双清澈的眼。

他想亲吻陈飞宇，眉眼脸颊嘴唇，喉结锁骨手背。 **男人本来应该是用下半身思考的，但是他现在脑子里一点色情的想法都没有，他不想和陈飞宇做爱，但是太想和陈飞宇亲吻，他想治愈自己干涸的嘴唇。**

陈飞宇拍了一下小夜灯，微弱的光照在两个人的脸上，肖战的脸红得异常，陈飞宇只觉得奇怪，于是手掌伸出去摸了一把肖战的脸，立刻惊讶着小声问他：“你发烧了吗？”肖战嗓子哑着说不出话来，撑起上半身点点头，他想握住陈飞宇的手，但最终肖战只是伸手去抓住陈飞宇的被角，盖上陈飞宇露出来的小腿。

发烧原因尚未可知，能不能影响录制也不清楚。不小心吵醒了彭昱畅后又把黄磊何炅叫醒，节目制片跑出去买退烧药体温计，后半夜从吃药到量体温都是陈飞宇一个人在做，何老师心思细腻，问肖战有没有药物过敏，肖战还没等说出话来，陈飞宇就急切的说：“他没有，但是冷空气过敏。”

这下谁也不说话了，大概是不知道要说什么。肖战先打破沉静，又是道歉又是安抚几个人好好休息自己睡一觉就会好，这一夜就过去了。第二天肖战量了体温，除了面色憔悴之外算是基本康复了。两天录制的时长只剩下一天，第二天又是抓鱼又是劈柴又是去菜园里施肥，肖战也全扛下来了，平时黄磊并不会啊在节目里和年轻嘉宾说太多话，彭昱畅张子枫这都是例外，陈飞宇也是因为是陈凯歌的儿子，但这一下来倒是对之前不了解的肖战态度热了不少。一般参加这种综艺的明星都是素颜，肖战拜托化妆师帮忙补了妆，看上去跟没生病一样，也希望节目里不要提自己生病的事，这行为说奇怪也奇怪，带病敬业本身还算是个给明星增加好感的行为。陈飞宇私下里问他问什么这么做，肖战随便搪塞一个理由，两个人也就不提了，彭昱畅说想起来陈飞宇第一次来的时候也感冒，陈飞宇也是不说自己生病的事，倒也有缘。

**倒也有缘，也许都是因为着凉受寒，而不是什么心病才发烧感冒。** 节目录制结束后肖战留言合影时被安排站在陈飞宇旁边，两个人身高相差最少，陈飞宇看了看照片，这是第一次官方情况下两个人如此近地站在一起。准备走的时候肖战想起来自己充电宝落在房间里又折回去去取，房间里陈飞宇的小夜灯还在枕头边，肖战翻充电宝时枕头不小心碰倒了，底座对着他时才发现这个灯根本就不是自己送给陈飞宇那款，虽然还是Line friends的布朗熊，但是肖战送他的那只在底座上用油漆笔写了自己的英文名字，那是之前送陈飞宇陪睡的感恩节礼物。

摄制组已经先走后房间里没有摄像头，节目录制结束后几个人收拾东西会暂时离开，陈飞宇回房间检查有无遗漏东西时看见肖战手里拿着那只布朗熊，他站在肖战身后抱臂靠墙说：“东西我都扔了，不是你送的。”

肖战已经看到了，再听陈飞宇亲口说只是更酸涩一点罢了，他不是恋爱脑沉浸恋情难以自拔的人，起码他从来不至于这样，他以为，自己只是正在消化一段突然中止的友谊罢了。

节目录制结束后播出，肖战还要继续打工，恋情合约快要结束，和平分手是不可能的，从来都是拿恋情大做文章，一方抹黑另一方的最好时机，踩着热度和关注度再博取人眼球，不少关系是要这样斗争对峙的。年底工作室年会时有个女生结婚，肖战送了手底下员工普吉岛双人蜜月游，他也没有以自己个人名义订机票和酒店，但突然传来的所谓“内幕”就打乱了节奏，大概是说出轨或出柜，还订情侣套房出去玩，而另一位同行的却不是大家知道的官宣女友，是肖战身边的人。

官方澄清，工作室证明，律师函，分手已经是人尽皆知的事，而误会肖战与否于路人来讲根本不重要，单单是他出道前那些黑历史，就可以被抓着永远攻击，并且这一切行为，在每一个“路人非粉”的眼里，似乎都不算诋毁他。只是这次，陈飞宇再也不会顶头条了。

他有些疲惫，从工作室回家时坐在小区的长椅上，肖战的口袋里装着烟，但思来想去还是没有掏出来，他只是坐着喝水，吃三明治，抖腿，知道在被偷拍并承受着。

**资本虽然无情，但每个观众都有投票选择的权利。**

**他知道，他们都知道，那个四处受敌如履薄冰的从来不是某个人，而是“流量明星”罢了。批评和谩骂也永远不是流量明星最大的敌人。**

**时间才是。**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了

处理公关危机是一场漫长的持久战，每一天都在检阅着每个参与者的态度，陈飞宇意识到事情像滚雪球一样越滚越大时，几次打开肖战的聊天页面输入了一些话又一字字删去，他不知道肖战怎么样了，如果发过去一句“你还好吗”对方会给他怎样的回答。陈雨昂知道这些事情后问过陈飞宇是不是真的，陈飞宇也不知道，他和肖战交往时是没有见过对方的这幅面孔的，他选择相信自己看到的东西，而非流言蜚语。  
  
“我不知道，但是每个人在网上说的话都是零成本的。”陈飞宇话说得轻巧，满不在乎地笑着看哥哥，“你记得我拍《皓衣行》之后，有一段时间深陷流言里，四面八方袭来的是诋毁家人的言论……爸爸妈妈还有你，因为我被说得很不堪，好像一切都是原罪。”他本不在乎的，从出道以来，因为国籍、演技、外貌，被一次次评判，与其说被言论洗礼到麻木，不如说他看开了。他身边每一个友人都曾站在风口浪尖过，最后又平稳地落地，走回自己人生注定要走的那条道路。  
  
陈雨昂觉得陈飞宇成长得很快，他曾被家人和朋友保护得太好了，一不留神自己就生出坚韧的壳，为自己筑起自我保护的高墙来。  
  
“等你学期结束，你有什么打算？”陈飞宇也有一阵子没拍戏，泡在学校当大学生，躲在北电那扇学生卡出入的门里做个不被镁光灯照耀的普通男孩。  
  
“我想去海钓，爬山，高空跳伞，去南极……”  
  
“打住，你一个个实现，爬景山行不行，你不是之前和刘昊然还去过。”陈雨昂感觉他们好久没有和刘昊然联系，陈飞宇以前也有些黏着他。  
  
“我这次当然是想和别人。”陈飞宇说这话的时候脑海里闪过肖战的面孔，但自从分手后两个人只在节目里见过一次面，再也没有联系，他显然不能选择这个时候约他出去，尽管距离学期结束还有一个月左右，陈飞宇想了一圈可以去的人选，彭昱畅忙着拍戏，他尝试性邀请了吴磊，意料之外对方同意了。陈飞宇小时候和同学出去春游都要开心地准备很久，即使二十几岁也是小孩心性，确定时间后两个人就开始做规划，陈飞宇忙着自己的事，也渐渐忘记了肖战和他的公关危机，远离了流言。  
  
夏天很快就到了。  
  
陈飞宇和吴磊两个小伙伴出去玩了一圈都没有被抓拍到行程，两个人倒像是躲避追捕一样躲避着狗仔的摄像头，玩了一圈晒成小黑孩，一笑就露出大白牙。陈飞宇看着吴磊的嘴唇和牙齿说：“你也是兔牙啊。”  
  
吴磊倒没觉得奇怪，说：“你不也是吗，笑起来像个小兔子。”  
  
陈飞宇下意识想说，肖战笑起来也是，他也有兔牙的。记忆像潮水涌上来，不知道谁偷偷打开闸门，陈飞宇以为忘记的事情全都涌上来，他和吴磊坐在返程的飞机上，吴磊侧着头看窗外，光勾勒在他的侧脸上，皮肤上细小的绒毛都发着光，他眉眼里自带着笑意——陈飞宇想起来很久之前的生日，他和肖战去滑雪，回来的飞机上肖战侧着头睡着了，也很好看，他的脸上也有光。  
  
“眼睛可以捕捉相机无法捕捉的东西。”陈飞宇突然说。  
  
“你看到什么了？”吴磊问他。  
  
陈飞宇看着他，目光又落到窗外，他伸手指着远处的云海，轻轻说，你看远处有一个云的形状，像不像一只兔子要跳过一个甜甜圈。  
  
“有时候我也会看到一些很有趣的东西，眼睛里的画面就像电影的镜头一样，有远景，有特写，还能在不同的色调光影下捕捉到不同的景色。”吴磊说，“但是我的眼前没有台词字幕。”  
  
“也没有龙标。”  
  
飞机落地后二人先去吃了拉面，陈飞宇开车回家时路过了肖战住的那片公寓，彼时天刚刚擦黑，小区里已然点亮一盏盏灯，陈飞宇看着一扇扇亮着光的窗户，万家灯火里却没有一个窗格里有他想见的人。他听说肖战最近接不到戏，又埋头出了几首歌，陈飞宇从来没有接不到戏的焦虑，从他决定进入这个圈子做演员开始，他的选择无非是争取自己想要的角色，争取不到就等着合适的本子，做配角也无所谓，没有人生来就是主角，他知道光环虽然可以照亮崎岖的路，但是那光也会灼伤他的脊背，时时刻刻提醒他，直起脊梁，抬头走。  
  
就算没有戏拍，靠存货也被邀请去参加阅文盛典，那天天阴湿湿的下着雨，陈飞宇把品牌借的衣服和鞋子落在家里，临时叫助理去买了一套，结果鞋却不合脚。陈飞宇走红毯走得艰难，堪堪维持了表情管理，一落座后就想换双拖鞋，但是碍于形象问题，穿着不合脚的鞋子坐了许久，脚后跟磨得生疼。肖战坐在他后两排，目光总会落到陈飞宇的脸上，小孩坐不住椅子一样总动动肩膀，侧脸湿了层汗，场地内吹着冷风不至于热到流汗，虽然高定礼服都会很紧勒着身材，但陈飞宇那脸色显然像是疼的。  
  
肖战点开了几个月都没有联系却一直置顶的对话框，发了第一条消息，迈出破冰之旅的第一步。  
  
“你怎么了，看起来不太舒服。”  
  
陈飞宇看到这条时，输入框里那条“你还好吗”尚在，他从来没有发出去过，却在心里问了他许多遍。  


陈飞宇实话实说，穿了不合脚的鞋，可能磨破皮了。他脸色看起来不太好，顾左右而言他显然没有意义，肖战看到后觉得很幸运，这是他唯一一次多带了一双鞋的时候。陈飞宇穿的还是Dior的西装，鞋子也是Dior的，肖战发消息拜托助理悄悄把鞋送到陈飞宇的助理那儿，陈飞宇出去换了鞋，再回来时走路有点倾斜，大概是真磨损得太痛了，小孩坐回位置就发消息致谢。  
  
“你怎么多带一双鞋。”  
  
“怕今天会下雨。”  
  
盛典还没结束肖战和助理就离开了，陈飞宇拿了个奖杯，穿着肖战借给他的鞋回到保姆车，窗外下着暴雨，一阵阵雷声由远处碾压到耳边，车内开足了暖风，陈飞宇发消息问肖战在哪儿，肖战回复说还在公司，陈飞宇犹犹豫豫敲打着屏幕，抬头看着坐在自己旁边的助理玩消消乐。  
  
“你高中大学同学许久不联系你，突然请你吃饭，你会觉得很奇怪吗。”  
  
助理猜不出他话里的意思，随口说：“去呗，反正他请，不过要是不怎么联系的话我还是会AA制，不然一来一往的又要还几次人情，要是常联系也不至于突然见面。”  
  
陈飞宇哦了一声，低头盯着手机，发消息邀请肖战来家里，请他吃饭。  
  
“谢谢你借我的鞋，如果你今天方便的话，要不要来我家里，我请你吃顿饭。”  
  
陈飞宇抿抿嘴唇喝了几口水，他觉得嘴唇干涩。对方没有回复消息，陈飞宇撤回也来不及了，车刚开到小区门口，肖战突然回复一条消息，陈飞宇看着锁屏里的消息，不自知地眉眼含笑，拍了拍司机的椅背。  
  
“哥，停车吧，我下去到超市卖点食材。”  
  
“这么晚了你还吃啊？”助理警铃大作，“之前好不容易瘦了十多斤，晚上要吃什么。”  
  
陈飞宇握着手机，屏幕上又发了一条消息，他垂眸看了眼，抬起头笑着说：“火锅。”  
  
助理嘱咐了几句，拗不过陈飞宇，倒是跟着去监督他买了什么食材，看陈飞宇买的分量绝对不是他一个人吃的 ，突然意识到不对劲，谁自己一个人吃火锅啊，这也太寂寞了吧。  
  
“你一个人吃这么多？”  
  
陈飞宇转过头看周围有没有人，拉了拉口罩遮住脸，露出一双坏笑的眼睛看着助理，声音倒像是撒娇：“请个朋友来家里，姐你放心，不是女生。”  
  
助理自然管不到陈飞宇的社交朋友，陈飞宇脚磨破了后走路一瘸一拐的，小助理买了消炎药帮他把东西拎上楼，再三叮嘱不要惹事，陈飞宇送走了助理，在厨房忙前忙后准备食材醒红酒，直到听见门铃声。  
  
陈飞宇开门，他们第一次真正意义上的久别重逢。  
  
“谢谢你邀请我……”肖战看着他的神情有些不自然，陈飞宇刚刚的喜悦在见到他本人时又躲得无影无踪，他给肖战找了拖鞋，把肖战借给他的鞋放在门口。两个人尴尬了许久，肖战先打破了沉默。  
  
“应该没有人拍到。”  
  
“哦……”陈飞宇说，“我去看看锅，你坐吧。”  
  
肖战坐在沙发上时，想起来上次来陈飞宇家还是分手。陈飞宇叫他吃饭，几个月不见，陈飞宇厨艺突飞猛进，陈飞宇拿了红酒和冰可乐，问肖战想喝哪个，肖战拿了听冰镇可乐，他哪有再在陈飞宇家和红酒的理由。两个人吃饭时有一搭没一搭的聊天，肖战突然意识到，自己在把陈飞宇当成一个孩子看待，所以时至今日才有种他长大了的感觉。  
  
“你的脚没事吧？”  
  
陈飞宇低头扭起脚后跟看了眼，肖战的目光落到陈飞宇的脚腕上，皙白的皮肤肿了一块，殷红着渗血。  
  
“磨破皮，应该过几天就好，反正我不出门不用走路，多亏你借鞋给我。”  
  
“你怎么走红毯还穿不合适的鞋。”  
  
“我忘带品牌借的衣服鞋子了，助理临时买的，但是也不知道为什么，可能新鞋就挤脚吧。”陈飞宇加了片涮羊肉，随口说，“鞋不合脚的时候走几步就磨破了，我小时候穿新鞋如果紧，我哥都现在家里帮我穿着撑一下……”  
  
陈飞宇不再说话了，顶着锅里的汤吃肉。肖战说：“鞋还是要穿合适的走路才舒服。”  
  
舒不舒服只有自己知道，当鞋合脚时，才会忘记所有的胁迫、压抑、不合适。陈飞宇感觉肩上好像有什么重物被卸下了，肖战与他隔着火锅沸腾的水汽，面对面坐在桌子两边，他欲言又止，有句话挂在嘴边怎么也说不出口，只能紧紧盯着对方，心被抓着紧紧拧着鼓劲，酸涩得发疼。  
  
“你家里有伞吗，我出门没带伞，雨越下越大了。”  
  
陈飞宇看着他眼睛，再三审阅肖战眼睛里传递给自己的信息，他抬手挡住嘴打了个喷嚏，准备抽纸巾的手与肖战的手叠在一起，肖战递给他纸巾，陈飞宇擦了擦鼻子，两个人的手仍叠着，谁也没有移开，肖战突然握住他手掌。  
  
“雨衣也行，这么晚了不好打车。”  
  
陈飞宇的心被他一只手握住了一般柔软温暖，小孩吸着鼻子，说话声有些哑：“我没有伞。”  
  
“你留下来吧。”陈飞宇说，“等天晴了再走。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一些原因，故事写到这里突然不知道要怎么结束了，感觉bad ending or bed ending都不是很合适，所以就在这里结束了。
> 
> 希望故事中的两个人可以身体健康。


End file.
